1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pillar light emitting module, and more particularly to a pillar light emitting module with low light leakage and high light emitting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pillar light emitting diode (LED) module is a commonly used pillar light emitting module. The conventional pillar light emitting module includes a light guide bar and two light sources. The two light sources are disposed adjacent to the two ends of the light guide bar respectively for emitting light to enter the light guide bar via the two end of the light guide bar.
However, after the light entering the light guide bar via one end is projected from the other end, the projected light is reflected back to the light guide bar and leaked via a non-emission surface. In general, the light leaked via the two ends of the light guide bar amounts to about 24% of the light emitting efficiency and the light source efficiency is thus deteriorated.